


Creature Comforts

by Calt



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Families of Choice, Kindred, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calt/pseuds/Calt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Shadow Realm, family finds you. </p><p>Usually you trip  over them, in the last places you'd expect, she's discovering.</p><p>And sometimes fall.</p><p>And they <i>will</i> pick you back up, even if they don't have arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wilhelmina

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in Anne Bishop's "The Queen of the Darkness", during Wilhelmina's early days in Kaeleer, and continues after she leaves at the book's end to settle in another Territory. Some spoilers are present if you haven't read the whole series yet, read at your own risk.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"...you should see giant, pink cats when you're still drunk, not hungover..." 

Mumbling, Wilhelmina tried to sit up in bed.

Bad idea.

The room was spinning like a ...very spinny thing. She was reasonably certain there were demented drummers tapping on the inside of her skull.  
Dejaal barely managed to dodge out of the way as she lurched for the nearest basin.  
She'd been drinking on an empty stomach--which had meant the 'gravedigger' she'd downed hit her hard and fast, but now she was grateful. Dejaal waited, wisely not saying anything.  
Wilhelmina finally straightened up, wiping sweat-soaked dark bangs out of her eyes.  
She blinked at the kindred tiger. "Your fur really is bright pink."

*Yes.* His tail switched back and forth. He sounded vaguely grumpy. *The Lady was trying to craft an illusion spell and...it went wrong. She says it will be gone by tomorrow. * He brushed his head against her fingers. *She said you should drink plenty of water, and a healing brew. It's on the table.* 

She glanced at the room's single window. The sky outside was lightening from black to deep blue. "Have you been here all night?"

*You were sick, and hurting over the trouble with your sire and dam. I didn't want you to wake up in pain alone. * 

Wilhelmina rubbed his ears gently. She sent an image of fresh duck(Dejaal's favorite meat, she'd learned), a wordless promise for later. He rumbled happily. 

She found the cup Jaenelle had left her, and drank it. The brew tasted sweet and flowery, soothing her stomach as well as the headache. 

*I think I'm going to stretch out for a bit longer,* she told Dejaal. *Not sleep, though. If you want to nap for an hour or two, before breakfast, I'll take a turn keeping watch.*

*Shield the room first?* he requested. 

Wilhelmina bit her lip but nodded. She called in her Sapphire Jewel, setting a shield around the bedroom. Dejaal relaxed enough to curl up on the oversized bed next to her. After a moment, he laid his head down on her shoulder and shut his eyes. 

The dining room was mostly empty by the time they reached it. Wilhelmina was thankful for that. She managed to sneak Dejaal's promised treat out of the kitchen when Mrs. Beale's back was turned. The young tiger accepted the duck, but vanished it to eat later. Wilhelmina settled for tea and toast. 

A giggle from a young woman sitting at the far end of the table caught her attention. Tall, slender, and red-haired, at first Wilhelmina thought it was Morghann, but a closer look disproved that idea. The witch, whoever she was, wore only a White Jewel. She seemed calm, unafraid, when she turned to speak to an Eyrien who sat beside her. Andulvar Yaslana, Wilhelmina realized with a faint shiver. The Demon Prince. 

Meeting her gaze, the redhead raised a questioning eyebrow. Only then did Wilhelmina realize she was staring. She flushed, chagrined, and dropped her gaze to her teacup.  
The sound of footsteps made her tense. 

"Hullo." The girl's voice was warm. "I'm Fiona. I don't think I've seen you around here before." 

"My name's Wilhelmina Benedict." 

Fiona tilted her head, hazel eyes narrowing in thought. "That sounds like Chaillot's accent."

"Oh. Y-yes." 

"...and I'm disturbing you when you would rather not chitchat. Apologies. Shadow was excited to see another kindred who'd found their human friend, and insisted we should at least introduce ourselves." 

"Shadow?"

A little dog with black fur appeared by Fiona's feet. *Hello hello! * He barked, tail wagging. 

"A pleasure to meet you both," Wilhelmina said automatically. 

*You can hear kindred already!* The dog--no, a Sceltie--all but bounced. 

Fiona chuckled. "Not all two-leggers are as slow at it as I was, Shadow. But let's leave them be for now. I promised Holt I'd help him tune that piano before we headed back to Amdarh. Nice to meet you too, Wilhelmina, and-- Dejaal, is it?" She inclined her head politely to them, looking calmly at Dejaal. 

"They have a piano here?" 

"More than one, actually, I think. Do you play?" asked Fiona.

"I haven't in a long time, but I used to love it..."

"Well, come up later and play or listen if you like. I've only been taking lessons myself for a few months. It's on the second floor, you'll be able to hear which one easily."

"I-if I wouldn't be in the way..."

"Not at all! The more the merrier. " 

*You should both come,* Shadow said. *They'll have some of our songs too. My dam taught Fiona and Rainier one to dance by.* 

Dejaal made an odd noise. Wilhelmina looked at him, surprised. She somehow hadn't thought of music as something the kindred would be interested in.  
_You didn't think a big cat would see you as anything but prey, either. Wrong yet again._

Before she could think of an answer, Fiona and Shadow had excused themselves. 

* You don't have to. * Dejaal sounded uncertain. *Our music isn't like humans'. *

"That actually isn't something I'd mind right now. Something different," she said slowly, thinking of the expressions on her _human_ relatives' faces yesterday.  
She stroked his fur. "Thank you, Brother," she murmured. 

He purred, leaning against her.


	2. Dejaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much canon information available about Fiona and Shadow, only brief references in a couple of the books, so I'm adding a few details as to their history.

Dejaal found the music room easily. Shadow and his human had left a scent trail he could have followed as a year-old cub. He tried not to snarl whenever he noticed Wilhelmina flinching away from the human males. The corridor they were in was more crowded than the dining area. 

Her scent lost that sour odor of nervousness when she spotted the piano. Fiona and a man in a servant's livery were poking at the inside. Wilhelmina hesitated in the doorway.  
Dejaal gave her a none-too-gentle nudge forward that almost sent her sprawling. He shook his head. The fabric of her dress, damp with sweat, had clung to his nose briefly. He wiped at it with a paw before going over to the piano.

Shadow wagged his tail in a brief greeting. Dejaal returned the gesture. 

Fiona straightened up. "Heya," she smiled, seeing the pair. 

Wilhelmina was eying the piano's keys like a hungry she-cat who'd spotted a fat mouse. The other witch chuckled and gestured for her to sit on the piano bench.  
Dejaal inhaled, testing the air. The White-Jeweled witch's psychic and physical scents were clean and bright, a soft warmth that put him in mind of a sunny patch of ground. There was no fear or aggression, though the way she held herself showed that she was alert. _Clever female,_ he thought, and while she might be younger than Wilhelmina in years, she was the stronger in everything but Jeweled power. Like some of his sisters. Wilhelmina needed more human friends. 

Wilhelmina's fingers rested on the keys. She ran through a scale with the ease of old habit. A slight frown puckered her forehead as she tapped two keys at the far right and heard nothing.

"Kindred can hear sounds we can't, some of them," Fiona said. "The extra keys on both ends are for those. Shadow, are they working?" 

*Yes. This is what they sound like, only higher.* The air rippled, vibrating, a trill of high notes becoming audible for a second.

Wilhelmina began to play a tune Dejaal vaguely recognized, a children's lullaby. He sent a whisker's worth of power into the air, as his teachers had showed him, adding a lower pitched melody to the song she played. She faltered, but went on. 

When they'd finished, Fiona applauded. "You don't sound rusty, either of you," she said with candor. 

Dejaal preened a little. 

Fiona called in a sheet of paper; a musical score. "Can you read this one?" she asked. 

They both peered at it. After a second, they nodded. 

"Then I'd like to ask if either of you minds if I record it to a crystal. We're trying to add some kindred music and stories to the library here, it's part of why I'm at the Hall," Fiona explained. 

"Oh, " Wilhelmina said, suddenly blushing. "I--I read a book about 'Tracker and Shadow'..."

*Us! Or we wrote them,* Shadow amended gleefully. 

Dejaal shrugged. *I am no great songmaker, but yes. Hold the music if you like,* he said. His opinion of the woman had gone up another notch. Too often humans didn't think to ask before they used kindred in one way or another.  
_That doesn't happen here,_ he reminded himself. _The human Blood here all know who, what we are. The Lady's taught them better._

Wilhelmina also assented. They ran through the song once, before performing it a second time for the music crystal to record it.  
Afterward, they took a break. Shadow used Craft to 'air' a song from the Scelties, a lively reel that set the women's feet tapping. While most kindred couldn't vocalize as well as humans, they still enjoyed some types of dance or songs. 

By the time they were done, a good couple of hours had passed. They were hungry, but happy. Dejaal found a carpeted patch of floor and curled up with the duck meat.

He offered a chunk of it to her, but she declined, munching on a piece of celery instead. They sat in a comfortable silence, Wilhelmina's hand on his back.


	3. Wilhelmina

After they left the music room, Wilhelmina and Dejaal wandered outside for some fresh air. It was a bright, sunny day.  
Without conscious thought, she found herself walking toward the Eyrien warriors' practice area. It might not have been the best idea, given that she hadn't turned up for her usual morning lesson...but then again, Lucivar hadn't come looking for her. 

"Mina," a voice called. She turned to see Surreal coming toward her. A young gray-furred wolf hung close to the Dea al Mon woman. Wilhelmina giggled at the sight.  
"I'm starting to wonder how many of the Ladies around here find themselves with furry surprises," she explained, seeing Surreal's eyebrows arch.  
Surreal glanced at the wolf. "Me too. At least I hope yours doesn't chase rabbits."

"No," Wilhelmina replied. "He prefers duck, or chicken. Prince Dejaal, this is Surreal SaDiablo." 

Surreal smiled, not showing teeth. *Hello, Prince. Are you new to Kaeleer as well?* 

*My sire brought me here from Arceria last year. * Dejaal seemed to shrug, muscles rippling from his shoulders down to his tail. *Good hunting, Graysfang?* 

*Yes,* the wolf answered. Wilhelmina caught sight of a Purple Dusk jewel half-hidden in his fur. *We just were with Lucivar and Tassle. Fighting lessons.* 

"Which is part of why I was looking for you," Surreal said to Wilhelmina. "Lucivar said if I saw you, to tell you he'd excuse you from lessons today but not tomorrow. So don't get drunk again. That's a direct quote," she added, rolling her eyes. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better. Part of?"

"A few of us are going into Halaway to do some shopping. Do you want to come? I thought you might like to get away from the Hall for a bit."

"Sounds like it might be fun," Wilhelmina said.

*I'll stay,* Dejaal declined. *If I go, I'll make the people there too nervous. Sight-shielding would drain my Jewel after that long. * He wore Birthright Yellow, and hadn't yet made the Offering, so it was a legitimate concern. 

*She'll be safe , Dejaal,* Graysfang said. *Surreal won't let anyone hurt her, nor will I.* It had the sound of a formal promise despite the simple wording. 

*I trust you.* Dejaal nuzzled Wilhelmina's hand. *Go. Laugh and play for a bit. Talk about female things.* He drew back and disappeared from their view.  
Surreal led Wilhelmina to the spot where a little cart with two horses waited. 

"We could just walk," Wilhelmina said hesitantly. It wasn't as if Halaway was that far off...

*Why? We're here.* The blue roan turned his head to stare at her. *We want to go too. *

"Be nice," Khary chided as he and Morghann joined them. Wilhelmina let herself be assisted up onto one of the seats, Surreal beside her and the couple in the 'driver' seat. They chatted about Scelt, where it turned out the kindred horses and the other humans had all come.  
They disembarked a few minutes later. Wilhelmina couldn't quite hide her flinch when a strange Warlord walking past the cart reached out, ostensibly to help her down.  
Having a snarly wolf--and a glaring assassin--block his approach shouldn't have made her feel better, but it did. She gave the pair a crooked smile before climbing out by herself.

"Soo, what 'female things' did you want to talk about?" Surreal asked innocently.


	4. Interval--Dejaal, Jaenelle

Dejaal padded softly across the ground toward the Lady's garden. He paused at the edge. Jaenelle was sitting on a bench, studying one of the tall plants that grew nearby. 

He waited for her to acknowledge him. She'd noticed his presence; he hadn't been trying to hide. Not from their Queen. Their Jaenelle. However, most of the kindred had had to learn that humans didn't always retreat into a quiet den when they wanted to be left alone. This was her place. If she didn't want visitors, he'd have to wait for a better time..  
Except that he wasn't so sure there'd be any better. He'd been upset earlier. The music-making had soothed raw temper, helped him avoid a rise to a killing edge. He felt calm enough to talk about a question that had been gnawing at him since yesterday.

Jaenelle turned around. *Dejaal. Is everything all right?*

*No. Lady, I...* he struggled for words. *Why did you refuse to allow the High Lord or his pup to kill those that hate you? That hurt you and Wilhelmina so badly? I. I don't understand.*

She flinched. He rubbed his cheek against her fingers, silently trying to offer comfort. 

*It-- part of me does want to,* she replied finally. *I can't explain it, except that a bigger part of me just keeps wishing they'd understand. Alexandra is my grandmother. She was the Queen I knew growing up, too. I wish--just once--they'd look and see who I really am.* She chuffed out a breath. *But you're right. It's not only about me. Does...Wilhelmina want their deaths? I hadn't thought...but I should have asked her,* realization leaking into her tone.

*No. But I think as long as they are here--It's like trying to heal a wound while someone keeps clawing it open. It's too soon for her to be around them.* He felt foolish, telling _her_ about Healing. However, Jaenelle simply nodded. She straightened up, her voice firmer.  
*You're not the only one who's said so. I'm going to tell Alexandra she and her people need to leave. They should be gone by this time tomorrow. I promise.* She stroked his ears. Standing up, she smiled a little. *Feel like playing with me and some of the kits? Kaelas was teaching them sight-shields. I told him I'd help.*

He laughed silently. *The more of us for that, the better,* he agreed. He followed her back to the Hall. While Kaelas was the best of them at that type of Craft, there were four or five young Arcerian cubs who'd be taking the lesson together. No father-cat in his right mind wanted to teach five children at once how to trick him--not without reinforcements.


	5. interlude--Wilhelmina, Surreal

It was early evening when they all returned to the Hall, tired but happy. Wilhelmina carried a few small packages. Most were books or a few unused music crystals. She also had a parcel she'd obtained from a shop that Surreal had recommended, after their 'girl talk'; some medicines that would ease moontime discomfort even for a dark-Jeweled female, and a vial of grayish liquid that was a drug to suppress one's moontime altogether for a month. Morghann had frowned slightly at that, but only advised Wilhelmina not to use the drug more than two months running; and that if she wanted to conceive a child, she would need to avoid using it for at least half a year first, to allow her body time to resume normal balances. 

There had been a flicker of understanding--and sympathy--in Surreal's eyes when Wilhelmina admitted to feeling little desire to seek out a lover, or have children. Oh, she wasn't innocent. She'd had her Virgin NIght years ago. It was something she'd kept secret from her family in Chaillot. While the experience hadn't been coerced, or unpleasant, neither had she found it so enjoyable that she'd wanted to try again. She wasn't sure what she _did_ want to do with her life, but somehow she didn't feel that that was part of it. 

"I don't think Briarwood left anyone innocent," was all Surreal said. "Or the Queens that endorsed that ...abomination." 

She'd surprised everyone in the group by offering to teach Wilhelmina a few tricks of knife-fighting. Wilhelmina had accepted. She preferred talk about that to some of the other 'techniques' Surreal had made mention of. Even Morghann had been blushing, and Wilhelmina had felt as if her face was about to catch fire. 

In an effort to lighten the mood, Khary had suggested they go shopping next for some gifts for the kindred. They'd found some things that might be suitable, such as toys for the younger kindred. Wilhelmina picked out a soft saddle blanket for Daffodil, and a book of sheet music from the Fyreborn Islands that she thought might interest Dejaal.

Who was curled up on her bed, resembling a limp, furry puddle, when she entered her room. *Are you all right?* she asked, concerned, when he didn't sit up to look at her.

*Yes. Just need to rest. I was helping Jaenelle and Kaelas earlier with the littles...* His tail twitched feebly. 

"Ohh." Wilhelmina bit back a laugh. She recalled trying to keep up with Jaenelle alone when they were children. Her sister's energy and curiosity had seemed endless. Apparently that hadn't changed. She sat next to him. "I'll help too, next time. "

He gave her a grateful purr, then yawned, before laying his head down.


	6. Dejaal

Dejaal snarled a little as he padded down the hall. He and Wilhelmina had spent the early morning with the Eyriens, practicing fighting skills. Lucivar had been patient with Wilhelmina, but then the Warlord Prince had been interrupted by an urgent call from Graysfang. He hadn't returned after almost an hour. The other instructor, Falonar, had dismissed them, seeming ill at ease with the woman's presence. 

When they reentered the Hall, he steered Wilhelmina away from the main dining room. The smells of blood, fear, and the psychic scent of a very angry Queen were still pervasive. The fear was mingled with the other scents he recognized as those of Wilhelmina's former family. The Chaillot Queen--Alexandra? and her followers. 

*...High Lord?* he called hesitantly on a private thread. The man had said Dejaal could come to him if needed, but actually reaching out made the young tiger a bit nervous. 

*Dejaal?* The response was immediate. *Are you well?* 

*Could we come to see you? There...was trouble at the early meal. Wilhelmina shouldn't go there, but she needs to eat.* 

*Yes, I know about that. Come up to the office. I'll have Mrs. Beale bring up a tray.* 

Saetan greeted them cordially. A tray with several small nibbles waited on a table. After a quick meal and some small talk, he raised a more serious subject. "Lady Wilhelmina, I've some books here I thought you might find of interest. Your mother was a Black Widow, yes?" 

"Yes...That's been uncommon in Chaillot for some time," Wilhelmina admitted. 

"Had you ever thought of learning more about their Craft? I did tell you that you shouldn't underestimate yourself. And your grandmother as well as Jaenelle are Black Widows too. " 

Dejaal's ears perked up curiously. *Wouldn't they have recognized it in her?* he felt obligated to ask. 

"If she were a natural talent, yes, but some can learn the skills without being born to the caste." 

"I'm not sure, but I'll look at them," Wilhelmina replied thoughtfully. "No harm in learning more about the subject. Even if I don't use it--no knowledge is wasted." She picked up one of the books, handling it gently. Saetan gave her an approving smile. "Thank you." 

"Certainly. If you have any questions about what's in these, feel free to ask me. "

Dejaal relaxed. While only a fool could be blind to how much a potential predator the High Lord himself was, the dark power emanating from him didn't feel malicious. More like cool, solid stone, that could hold away an enemy's reach.   
A sharp knock interrupted them. They looked up to see Lucivar in the doorway, his expression distinctly angry. 

Wilhelmina gave him a wry smile. "I don't have Dejaal's brush with me, but I could go fetch it," she offered with a hint of sass. 

Lucivar stopped midstride, then laughed. 

*He's not angry at us, Dejaal. It's probably because of whatever Vania did. That woman has no more common sense than a rabbit. Come, let's leave them alone.* Wilhelmina excused herself and Dejaal followed her out.


	7. Wilhelmina

Wilhelmina flinched, putting a hand to her abdomen. Her moontime wasn't hurting her as badly as it often did, but she still felt sick and shaky. Last night she'd been woken by vague dreams; ones she couldn't recall clearly, that left her with a feeling of dread.  
Dejaal seemed to be sharing her mood. He'd parked himself within arm's length of her at all times since the trouble yesterday.   
A knock at her door roused her. She stood and went to answer it.   
The man at the door was vaguely familiar; one of her grandmother's retainers, she thought, but she couldn't recall his name. 

"Good morning, Lady Wilhelmina." He held up a carved wooden box. "Lady Alexandra asked me to bring this to you."

Something about his psychic scent was wrong. Slimy and fearful. "What is it?" she asked warily. 

"“A token of her regard for you— and a gesture of goodwill. She’s planning to leave soon and has felt distressed that her concern for you may have been misunderstood. She hopes that, by accepting this little memento, you’ll be able to remember her fondly in the days to come."

Yes, that was like Alexandra, thinking that bribes and apologies were interchangeable, Wilhelmina found herself thinking in pain-tinged bitterness and annoyance. She wanted him gone. Yet--well, no need to bite _his_ head off. She stepped forward, out into the hall, taking ahold of the box...

The rotten-smelling mist that burst out of the 'gift box' flooded her nostrils and stung her eyes as she flung it away from her---  
too late. Ignoring the jabs of pain that it caused her, she tried to throw up a shield, while silently screaming for help on a Sapphire thread. * _Dejaal!_ *

The man had a painful grip on her arms as he hustled her away from the rooms. Dizziness washed over her, the poison clouding her thoughts. The last thing she heard  
clearly was a furious roar from Dejaal before the tiger launched himself toward them.

She struggled against her captor's hold as he turned a hate-filled gaze on Dejaal--  
followed by a blast of vicious, Opal-Jeweled power that smashed the young Warlord to the stones of the courtyard, blood soaking his fur.

_Nonono...._ *Dejaal? **Dejaal!** *

Empty silence. No sense of him--

Shouts. A wolf's furious howl. 

Falonar and Surreal, cornering Osvald. His grip on her finally broken when the Eyrien's war blade sliced through both his wrists, leaving them bloody stumps.

Hands steadying her. 

No. No.

But he wasn't getting up...

Wilhelmina's throat burned. Oh, Mother Night... 

She let herself be led away, the pain that was eating at her too much to let her speak or cry.


	8. Fiona, Shadow, Jaal

Sometime in the midafternoon, Wilhelmina woke, the last of that accursed sedative worn off.   
Karla had left, but a familiar pair of green eyes met her gaze. 

"Fiona?"  
The White-Jeweled witch was sitting at the foot of her bed. Shadow sat by her feet.

"Jaenelle told us what happened. Oh, Wilhelmina, I'm sorry." Fiona sounded heartsick. Hesitantly, she held out both hands.   
Wilhelmina let herself be pulled into a hug, taking what little comfort she could from it. Shadow licked at her fingers silently.   
Tears stung her eyes, but she wiped them roughly away. "You should go. G-getting him killed was bad enough..."

"You--What? No. It wasn't your fault, Wilhelmina!" 

"Yes it was! Jaenelle stayed in Chaillot for years trying to keep me safe and those men at Briarwood--She would've been safe if she'd gone. And now Dejaal--because I c-couldn't fight, he had to--"

Fiona's expression darkened, but she shook her head. "The man who attacked you is dead,"she said flatly. "He was given to Dejaal's sire. Your grandmother and your parents are gone from Kaeleer, and from what the Queen said, they're not coming back. There's no one here who wants to hurt you, so you'll just have to put up with us because I am going nowhere."

*Nor me,* added Shadow.

*I, too,* and that dark, growly tone told Wilhelmina who was speaking before Jaal dropped the sight-shield. He padded over to her. *My cub died knowing that it was the only way to keep you safe, and free. His choice. And the debt has been settled. * He deliberately licked at a paw. Wilhelmina caught sight of half-dried blood, and smiled viciously through the tears that she no longer tried to keep in check.


	9. Wilhelmina, Rhahn, Marian

Days passed quietly. 

Alexandra and her people were gone from the Hall the morning after Dejaal's death. Wilhelmina didn't ask whether all of them had been in one piece--or alive--when they walked through the Gate leading back to Terreille. 

She practiced stick-fighting with the other women under Lucivar's tutelage, and spent some time in the music studio, refreshing her skills. Shadow and some of the other Scelties came to listen or ask questions every so often. She did her best to encourage them. 

One evening, as she left the dining room, Marian called out to her. Lucivar's wife had been with the family tonight, as had Daemonar. Watching Marian deal with a hyperactive little boy who also had the ability to fly, if only for short distances, made Wilhelmina resolve never to call her (or anyone) "just" a hearth-witch again. 

"Lady Benedict, a moment?" 

"Lady Treneste, please, Marian. Or 'Mina would be even better." Wilhelmina had gone to Saetan a few days ago and asked to have the surname on her records changed to that of her mother, Adria. She didn't want the reminder of her relatives in Chaillot, especially Alexandra.

"Oh. Sorry," Marian said, sounding a little out of breath. "Ah, Lucivar and I are returning to Ebon Rih tomorrow. Surreal will be accompanying us. We wondered if you'd like to come as well?" She hesitated, then glanced around and said in a lower voice, "The High Lord is trying to clear people out of the Hall, tactfully. To let Daemon and Jaenelle have some time just for one another."

"Ohh." Wilhelmina fought a smile. "Yes. Certainly, I'd be happy to come. Thank you for the invitation, Sister." 

A flicker of something out of the corner of her eye made her pause, and then she sent on a distaff thread, *Let us see you, please. *

A little brown-and-white Sceltie appeared by her shoes. She barked once, her tail wagging hopefully. *You sensed me?* 

"Not at first," Wilhelmina admitted. "But Shadow was asking me about the different spells humans use for sight shields, so I've been looking over my shoulder a bit."

*I am Rhahn.* 

She was also a Queen, and wore Green Jewels, Wilhelmina realized. She inclined her head slightly. "I'm honored to meet you, Lady Rhahn."

*You're going away with the other humans. I heard. Will you come back to the Hall?*

Wilhelmina started to reply, then hesitated. "For a little while, yes. I promised Fiona and Shadow I'd help them with some of their work. After that, I'm not sure how long I'll stay."

*Good* Surprising her, Rhahn raised a paw and touched Wilhelmina's knee. *The others in the pack like your smells. I think you should meet them. You could come to Scelt with Shadow and his humans when it's time."

Bemused, Wilhelmina murmured agreement. The Sceltie trotted off.

She and Marian exchanged puzzled looks before shrugging. 

"Well, I'll find out when I return, I guess," Wilhelmina said. "If you'll excuse me, Marian, I should go pack. " 

 

 

"


	10. Tassle, Graysfang, Wilhelmina

Ebon Rih was wildly different from Halaway or SaDiablo Hall.  
Graysfang loved it. He put up with being indoors most of the time for Surreal, but that didn't mean he would ever like it.  
Humans lived like that all the time, he knew.  
Most humans never had to worry about being caught in a trap or cage. Being enclosed wasn't disturbing to them. But a wolf, Kindred or not...

He stopped near the eyrie where Lucivar's family lived, his hackles rising. *Tassle?* he called. He'd caught a faint smell of blood, and distress, coming from the wolf's nearby den.

Years ago, when Smoke brought other kindred wolves to the Hall, they'd chosen to split up, forming two different packs. Some stayed to guard the Hall, the rest moved to Ebon Rih. Tassle had recognized Lucivar as his human, which helped when it came time to decide who should stay or go. Graysfang, being one of Smoke's pups, had stayed with the Hall pack.

*Swift's having the pups. She's in pain, more than she should be. I don't want to leave her alone.*

*I could find Nurian,* Graysfang offered.

A frustrated growl came down the spear thread. *She can't hear us yet, not reliably. Too timid.* 

After a brief discussion, Graysfang went in search of Surreal or Wilhelmina. He found the latter. When he explained what was happening, Wilhelmina nodded calmly and sent out a call to Nurian, then followed him back to the wolves' den. Nurian met them at the entrance.

*Swift? My name's Mina. I'm here to help; we brought Healer Nurian with us. Can you tell us what's happening?*

Wilhelmina relayed questions and replies between the two females. She didn't flinch even when a painful spasm made Swift snap at her, almost catching the woman's fingers and leaving her sleeve in tatters. She brushed aside Tassle's apologies. *I never liked this dress anyway,* she joked. 

A healing brew eased the pain, and shortly four--no, five--healthy puppies were curled up next to their mother. Wilhelmina stroked one puppy's downy white fur, smiling, before she slipped away. 

*Thank you,* Tassle and Swift both sent to her.

*Likewise, Brother. Sister. *

Graysfang caught sight of Lucivar backwinging in to land as they emerged from the den. The Eyrien stared, surprised, as Wilhelmina casually walked by, waving to him. Graysfang had the sense if she had a tail, it would be wagging.   
He could do it for both of them, of course, and did--all the way back to the Inn.


	11. Interlude--Wilhelmina, Tersa

Wilhelmina returned to SaDiablo after spending a month in Ebon Rih.

She'd gotten better acquainted with Swift, Tassle, and the other kindred wolves in the mountains. They'd traded stories and legends of their people for some of the songs she'd learned as a child in Terreille.  
Swift had also given Wilhelmina some 'cub lessons' in how to politely (or not so politely, as circumstances dictated) to interact with a kindred wolf that she didn't know. Not all kindred even in this Realm trusted humans. The wolves had told her about an incident that happened several years ago, in which a herd of unicorns had been attacked and slaughtered by a group of humans trying to grab the unicorns' territory in Sceval for themselves.  
Kindred, unlike their nonBlood animal counterparts, had very long memories.  
The first time Wilhelmina heard the phrase 'stupid meat' from one of the pack, she'd been startled--but not afraid. She'd had a not-so-polite encounter with Lady Luthvian, who apparently disliked dogs or wolves. The feeling was mutual. The woman was lucky she hadn't been hurt. The wolves adored Marian, she was one of their humans, and Luthvian's contempt for the hearth-witch raised hackles.  
Swift had warned Mina not to bite, that Lucivar had told them not to do so--"it'd make you sick. If she needs to be cuffed, I'll do it" was what he'd decreed.

More than once she found herself tapping out rhythms or humming bits of melody inspired by kindred howls, barks, or in the case of Jaal, purrs or growls. She recorded them for later, when she could sit at a piano and try to work them into whole songs. Maybe Fiona or Rainier could help with that.  
Nighttimes were quieter, barely, but ...strange.  
She woke twice from odd dreams, of people whose faces she didn't recognize, of a cold wind sweeping across the Hall and leaving the place dark and silent. Voices screaming.  
A scepter with the metal twisted, half-melted, the Jewels shattered. 

Jaenelle was busily occupied with Surreal, and later, with Daemon, thankfully. Wilhelmina's visits to the Library went unnoticed.  
Or so she thought, until there was a polite knock on her door late that night. When she opened it, a thin, dark-haired woman she didn't know stood there.  
"Hello...?" 

Tersa smiled oddly at her. "Lady," she greeted, her voice low. Her gaze flickered back and forth as if she were tracking something unseen. "Jaenelle's sister, I need to ask a favor of you. " She held a small bowl that was half-full of what looked like tiny, bright red beads. "For the Queen."


	12. Kaelas, Ladvarian, Rhahn, Shadow

Kaelas was the next surprise visitor Wilhelmina had, just a few hours after Tersa. Ladvarian was with him. She sensed anxiety from both of them.  
Not at all sure she wanted to know what would make a Red-Jeweled Warlord Prince/Arcerian nervous, she didn't pry, or waste time asking questions herself.

She answered as many of theirs as she could, in concrete detail, trying not to think about why they needed to know if a human female might be able to swallow blood for nourishment if she couldn't chew meat, or how to tell if a human who couldn't talk was awake or unconscious.  
They seemed a bit calmer when they departed.  
Kaelas paused at the door to look back at her. *No human can know we are asking these questions.*  
It was a warning. 

That told her everything she needed to know. 

There was only one human female that would matter enough to Kaelas that he'd threaten a member of Jaenelle's Court.  
*I hear you.* She lifted her chin, exposing her throat, her posture submissive.  
When they were gone, she dropped onto a chair, shaking. Her stomach was roiling.  
*Mina?* 

It was Shadow's voice. She glanced up just as someone knocked on her door.  
Rhahn came in ahead of Fiona and Shadow. 

*I don't smell blood...*

"They didn't hurt me, " Wilhelmina said quickly, "but I promised Kaelas to keep his confidence about why they needed to talk to me." 

Fiona's face was slightly pale. "Ever since that kindred Queen was killed, the other wolves and big cats among the kindred have been on edge. " 

"Can you blame them?" Wilhelmina let the Scelties sniff at her, and stroked Rhahn's ears before getting up to make tea for all of them.  
"No, but we're all hoping the distrust doesn't become permanent."  
"That's one bit of history that doesn't need to be repeated," Mina agreed. She poured for them, and fixed some oatmeal for the Scelties at their request. The simple tasks helped settle her nerves. 

"Shadow's mate would like to have you meet her and their pups," Fiona said. "We actually came to invite you to go back to Scelt with us for a while."

Wilhelmina mulled that over, and nodded. "I'm not needed here at present. I'll speak with the High Lord, but I think it'll be all right. I'd love to come." 

She didn't let herself glance down at the ring Jaenelle had given her. 

If either she or her sister were going to let fear cage them, then what was the point of escaping Briarwood _or_ Chaillot?  
No. She didn't want to hide away anymore, even at the Hall.  
She didn't belong here the way Jaenelle or Surreal did.They were good people, friends and family, but she needed to make a place for herself.  
Shadow yipped happily. She left him and Fiona in the bedroom, with firm instructions to take a nap and she'd join them shortly.  
She ran a comb through her hair, splashed cold water on her face, and went to track down Saetan.


	13. Widow and Witch

*Catcher? We're home! Wilhelmina came with us,* Shadow called to his mate. *She's looking forward to meeting you and the puppies. Inviting her made her happy, more than she has been since the troubles started.* 

*You didn't tell her?* 

Shadow's ears went back. *No. I promised you, I wouldn't. The vision's yours to share or not.*  
He used Craft to pass through the still-closed door to the room that had been designated his and his mate's. 

She was with their pups, nursing them. Fiona and Wilhelmina waited outside, obeying the rule that the kindred members of the household had set up when the pups were born; no one but Shadow entered the room without Catcher's permission.

Wilhelmina had just given a shrug. "They're your children. We'll follow your lead."

Shadow and his mate had been together for almost ten years before they even dared to have puppies. In all that time, he'd never heard a human say anything like that, Blood or not. Even the Queen--He squashed that thought down firmly. It was a Queen's nature to rule, that was all and there was no changing it. It didn't mean the First CIrcle or the Queens didn't care about them. He knew better. Kaeleer was so different from Terreille...

He nosed at the smallest pup, a little female who had her father's black coloring with splashes of white and gold atop her head and at her paws. *She's grown stronger.*

*Yes, she'll live, but...* Catcher's scent was blurred with worry. *She'll need the woman as much as the Sapphire needs her. *

Shadow followed the other pups as they left their mother's side to go play.

The door swung open, a touch of Craft moving it. Wilhelmina entered, chuckling at the sight of the pups' tumbling across a blanketed floor under their father's watchful eyes.  
She was tempted to join the game, but first things first.

*Hello, Catcher. Thank you for asking me here--oooh, and who's this?" 

Mina knelt by them, looking at the lone pup. She reached out and stroked the little kindred's head. 

*Her name is Hidden.* 

The pup opened milky white-blue eyes that stared at Wilhelmina, but didn't focus. 

*She can't see, will never be able to, the Healers say. They don't know why, she was born ...wrong* and there were tears in Catcher's voice.

*Hell's fire,* Wilhelmina cursed, stricken, dismayed on the little one's behalf. "Can she hear?*

*Yes;;.* 

Hidden nuzzled at her.Wilhelmina felt a jolt-a tug at her heart as the Sceltie tried to climb up onto her leg. She scooped Hidden up, cuddling her tenderly. Sang to her, a lullaby she dimly remembered in the Old Tongue, in Adria's voice. Catcher watched, making no attempt to interfere.

 

*Yes. Yours, as you are her human. The webs showed me.* .


	14. Witchstorm

Shadow had asked Wilhelmina to take Catcher and the pups--all of them--to the Hall when she went back. He and Ladvarian had something they needed to do.  
Wilhelmina managed to convince Fiona to join them as well. There was something about Shadow's demeanor that had her worried. If--if Fiona lost him, then Mina didn't want her to be alone. She hadn't left Wilhelmina alone to grieve, after all.  
Wilhelmina could, again, do nothing for her sister or Jaenelle's chosen family. She distracted herself by caring for Catcher and the children.

Playing tag, Sceltie-style, investigating new places and good smells. Helping Hidden learn to find her way around new rooms by hearing and scent.   
Catcher showed her how to construct a wooden frame and begin to weave one of the simplest tangled webs.

The day after she returned, Hekatah made her move, abducting Lucivar's wife and son.  


Days passed, rage and fear so thick in the Hall that it was like smoke. 

She woke, after a restless, nightmare-filled sleep. Felt Darkness washing over the Realms.

_She is coming._

Witch. 

Ebony power flooded over Kaeleer and Terreille, washing the tainted Blood away. Left them dead, or shattered like twigs in a thunderstorm.

Wilhelmina rode the lash of power, not letting it drown her; managed to hold on.

And then

Nothing...

They woke, heartsick, bewildered, spent, but...whole.

It was over.

*Kaeleer's Heart survives.* Ladvarian's message reached them. *We have won.*


	15. Pack and Territories

Spring passed into summer. Weeks stretched to a month.  
She woke one morning to the Scelties' excited barks and singing.   
Jaenelle was awake and healing. Kaeleer's Heart would be all right, and would return to them.

Wilhelmina did a fullthroated howl of her own, ignoring the pups' laughter at the sound, too exuberant to care for dignity.  
Hidden gave a joyful bark, the loudest noise the adults had heard from her. Mina hugged her, delighted.

The sorrow the pack felt lessened, enough that Mina felt able to speak to Shadow, Catcher and the rest about her own wishes for the future.

She was no longer bound to a Queen, and had no desire to seek a contract in another court, though Karla or Morghann would have accepted her for Jaenelle's sake.  
She wanted a position that she took and held on her own merits.   
Scelt, she'd decided, at least for now.  
Fiona was quickly growing to be another sister, family that didn't need blood ties, like the bond between Jaenelle and the coven. 

It didn't take long at all for a musician to find employment and residence in Scelt, particularly not a witch who was willing to share what she knew with any student or lover of music, no matter their race.  
Her cottage in northwestern Scelt wasn't fancy or big, nothing like Chaillot, which was a relief to Mina. She didn't need riches or prominence; she'd spent long enough living in gilded cages. Time to run her own trails, as her packmates said it.

She gathered up the few things she wanted to keep, bid Saetan SaDiablo and Jaenelle goodbye.  
Jaenelle looked up at her with those blue eyes, and smiled. "You've grown stronger. I'm proud of you, " Witch said.   
She accepted the Ring Wilhelmina returned to her, without objections. The sisters hugged, and let go.


	16. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All trails come to an end...

Her human mother's scent was one of the first non Kindred she'd learned to identify, a scent of warmth and sharp winds and grass, but mixed in with a psychic scent that was like soft fur over hard rock. Her touch had been gentle as she cradled Hidden like her own whelp, her heartbeat a soothing rhythm in the Sceltie's ears.   
She wasn't weak, however, wasn't prey.   
She taught Hidden to listen, to run without faltering or stumbling...Not to let fear or pain hold her back from tasting freedom's sweetness.  
When her own power grew strong enough to let her deliberately touch Wilhelmina's mind, Mina hid nothing from her. At times, she could let Hidden look through her eyes, though that was something she rarely _wanted_ to do by then. She'd adapted to a world where Darkness reigned. Curiosity did impel her on a few occasions. She knew what her dam and sire looked like, her sibs, and the rest of their family. Aside from that, she was content with her other senses.

The Black Widow's craft had also grown stronger and more skilled since the witchstorm purged the Realms. She didn't flaunt her caste, not wanting to invite comparisons to her sister. Her profession was that of a musician and teacher, sometimes wielding Craft, sometimes with no magic but that of her voice and hands.  
The cottage she lived in for almost five years was home to them until a night when she and Fiona were approached by Rhahn, asking them to come to Dena Nehele, and to bring Shadow and Hidden with them.  
Hidden had had her Birthright Ceremony, and come away with a Sapphire Jewel slightly darker than Wilhelmina's. Her parents' joy and pride in her had been almost something she could taste.  
They discussed it. Wilhelmina had never thought to serve in another Court, but by all accounts, the people of that Territory needed help. After some thought and discussion with the rest of their pack/family, they decided to accept Rhahn's invitation to join her First Circle.   
That night, Wilhelmina withdrew to her room, putting an aural shield on the door, an unspoken signal to the others that she needed to be undisturbed.  
When the sun peeked over the horizon the next morning, she opened the door. Her hands smelt like cedar wood and spider-silk when she crouched to rub Hidden's ears.

* MinaMother, you wove a tangled web?* Hidden asked a little shyly. 

*Yes, love.* Wilhelmina sat back on her heels. *Hidden, would... it hurt you if I brought another youngling to the pack?* 

Hidden bristled slightly, but...She was a Queen. Even if she wasn't of age to form a court yet, Rhahn had impressed on her that she needed to think before she acted. A good Queen took care of her people, all of them. *Is that what you saw in the web? A human child, not a Sceltie, * she realized. Mina had had mates a few times during the years, but none that she wanted to stay or have puppies with. For her even to mention the idea meant this should be taken seriously. 

* A son. Maybe. It's a strong likely path, would be easy to take, but...I...I don't know if I could. *

*Silly! You take good care of everyone. Why do you think Rhahn wants you to be in her court? You're wise. You don't need Craft to be strong. That's important too.* Hidden nuzzled her cheek. *And if the pup's sire gives you trouble, there'll be plenty of us to bite him.* 

Wilhelmina's laughter was soft and silvery. 

*So there will. I won't forget it again.* 

A few days later, they packed and got into a Coach to travel to the new Territory. None of them hesitated, or looked back.


End file.
